1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to bug light apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bug light and bag apparatus arranged to provide for a receiver bag relative to a bug light assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bug light structure of various types is indicated in the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,873,786; 4,754,570; and 4,631,858.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a bug light and bag apparatus directed to the ease of accumulation of bug members dispelled by the bug light apparatus and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.